Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U
version.]] Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U are the 4th and 5th installments in the Super Smash Bros. series, respectively. NOTE: This article of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U is centered around the DK franchise. For a more in depth article on the two games, please visit the article on Smashpedia. Playable characters Donkey Kong .]] Donkey Kong returns as a playable character. He is available from the start, and is a heavyweight character. He's received a lot of new changes since Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Most of his moves are borrowed from previous games in the series, but some of them were changed in some way. DK's design has been slightly updated. He received new facial expressions, such as his eyes bulging out when he is launched by an opponent, which is a reference to Donkey Kong Country. His moves in general are much more fluid than they were in previous games in the series. Mechanic wise, DK walks and runs faster, and he is heavier too. List of moves that were changed *'Dash Attack' - Was changed to the Barrel Roll attack from Donkey Kong Country. *'Hand Slap (Down Special') - It can now be used in the air. Hitting an opponent airborne with the second hit will meteor smash them. *'Spinning Kong (Up Special)' - Moves at a different angle when used on the ground *'Ledge Attack' *'Final Smash '- There is now a bar that tells you when to press the attack button, making it much easier to perform. Diddy Kong Diddy Kong makes a return as a playable character from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, making it his 2nd appearance in the series. He is a default character, and retains most of his moves from Brawl, with some changes here and there. His design has received minor changes, such as the colors on his body being more vibrant. Diddy's limbs can stretch farther similar to Lanky Kong. List of moves that were changed *'Up Air '- Diddy now swings his leg above his head. *'Peanut Popgun (Neutral Special)' - The move now deals damage when it overcharges. *'Banana Peel (Down Special) '- Diddy can only spawn one banana at one, and it goes away after hitting an opponent with it. Stages Across the two games, the DK series has 4 stages represented. One on 3DS, and three on Wii U. 3DS The DK series didn't receive any new stages for the Nintendo 3DS version. But instead a returning stage, Jungle Japes from Super Smash Bros. Melee. This is the first Smash installment where the DK series lacks a new stage. Jungle Japes This is a returning stage from Super Smash Bros. Melee. It appears to be based on Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong 64. The stage has 4 platforms, and a water current below the stage. Fighters will get dragged through the current, and get KO'd if they don't jump out in time. Oddly enough, out of the two possible music tracks on the stage, the Jungle Japes theme originally for the stage is not one of them. Instead, the main theme is "Kongo Jungle", which is the track that played on the Kongo Jungle stage from the original Super Smash Bros. game. The alternative track is a remix of "Gear Getaway" from Donkey Kong Country Returns. Wii U Jungle Hijinxs This a new stage based on Donkey Kong Country Returns, and is exclusive to the Wii U version. The main gimmick of the stage is jumping into barrels, and being blasted off into the foreground and back background. This is the very first Smash stage where fighters can fight in the background. Kongo Jungle (64) This is a returning stage from the original Super Smash Bros. It based on Donkey Kong Country, and it can be unlocked by clearing "The Original Heavyweights" event in Events mode. 75m This stage returns from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and is based on the original arcade version of Donkey Kong. Unlike Brawl, the stage is available from the start of the game. Music There are a total of 18 DK music tracks. 7 returning remixes, 4 new remixes, and 7 tracks taken directly from other DK games. * = This song can be unlocked by getting chain of 200 on Trophy Rush with Donkey Kong. Trophies Coming soon. Other Items *Hammer *Spring Smash Run enemies *Green Kritter *Blue Kritter *Tiki Buzz Masterpieces *Donkey Kong (NES) Downloadable Content *King K. Rool Mii Brawler outfit + King K. Rool hat References to other Donkey Kong games *Donkey Kong Country - Donkey Kong's new dash attack is based off the Barrel Roll attack from this game. DK's eyes bulging out of his head when launched by a powerful attack is a reference to when DK would stand on a ledge in this game. The DK Island Swing track received two new remixes, one done in a jazz style, and the other done in a tribal style. Winky the Frog makes an appearance for the first time since DKC2, in the form of a trophy in the Wii U version. *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest - The track titled "Barrel Blast" from Super Smash Bros. Brawl was renamed to "Stickerbush Symphony", which is the correct title of the song. *Donkey Kong 64 - When the crowd cheers for DK, they'll say "DK! Donkey Kong!" which is a reference to the DK Rap. *DK: King of Swing - Kritter uses its design from this game. *Donkey Kong Country Returns - A level in the Wii U version, Jungle Hijinx, is based on the first world of this game. Gear Getaway and the title screen music were remixed, and several tracks were ripped from this game as well. Tiki Buzz appear as enemies in Smash Run. Several enemies and bosses appear as trophies. *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze - The Mangrove Cove and Swinger Flinger tracks are used in the Jungle Hijinx level. Many of the Snowmads appear as trophies in the Wii U version. Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Wii U games Category:Games